Nuestro amor es INTOCABLE
by 1LoganEsMioMay
Summary: Llego a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta quedarse sin energías, hasta sentir que seco su corazón, hasta sentir que aunque estaba vivo… Su alma ya no lo estaba, había muerto junto con aquel dolor, aquel dolor que dio por llamar… Kendall Schmidt


_**Wazza:**_

_**1:21 am. Y no puedo dormir, de la anda escuchando Untouchable nace esto…debería actualizar mis otras historias pero… la escuela me funde el cerebro, pero en fin…**_

_**¡ESTE ES MI PRIMER KOGAN? :'D no es lo más bello que escribí pero bueno, es algo…**_

_**Dedicado a mis mentores del Kogan: RusherLoveKogan y ILoveKL :') *reverencia* Gracias por sus magníficas historias esto es para ustedes… :'D **_

_**Volveré pronto y disfruten…creo…**_

**Nuestro amor es intocable**_**.**_

"_**Kogan jamás fue real ni lo será… es la mayor mierda que pudieron inventar"**_

Su mirada se tornó vacía y su corazón se detuvo, ahora si ya no había más razón, ya no había más motivo para vivir…

Carlos, quien estaba a su lado, lo abrazo… Logan cerro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas que lo lastimaban cayeran libres, su respiración se entrecorto en cuestión de segundos y su vida dependía de un hilo, ya no había marcha atrás…

Ya no podría arreglar su corazón.

Se soltó del agarre de su hermano e ignoro a los otros dos que estaban en la puerta, tan solo quería escapar…escapar del sufrimiento.

Llego a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta quedarse sin energías, hasta sentir que seco su corazón, hasta sentir que aunque estaba vivo…

Su alma ya no lo estaba, había muerto junto con aquel dolor, aquel dolor que dio por llamar…

_**Kendall Schmidt**_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto James, visiblemente molesto-

Kendall se dio cuenta tarde, estaba tan enojado por esas preguntas que le hacían en twitter que contesto sin pensar… lo escribió sin saber, lo escribió sin pensar, lo escribió por estúpido…

-lo siento-fue un susurro inaudible el que abandono su garganta, una sola lagrima abandono uno de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando su corazón se estrujo al escuchar un sonoro grito de la habitación continua.

Arrojo su celular con tanto odio que este se despedazo contra la pared, abrió la puerta, ignorando también la mirada de odio de Carlos y de Dustin, y llego a la puerta de la habitación de Logan.

Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, su respiración era demasiado irregular y escuchaba cosas romperse, definitivamente había escrito la mayor estupidez del planeta por lejos, ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, ya no podía seguir lastimándolo.

_**Ya era hora de decir la verdad**_.

Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por una almohada que golpeo su cara y un grito desgarrador, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Ojos rojos, mejillas sonrosadas, sudor en su frente y con una mano en su corazón… su boca se movía al igual que su cuerpo en un movimiento de vibración, estaba temblando… las lágrimas caían por si solas y él no las detenía, definitivamente… la imagen del dolor.

Ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba verlo así…

No quería ver sufrir al amor de su vida…

Él lo sabía, sabía que su manager tarde o temprano lo obligaría a hacer esto, a esconder su verdadera identidad, a esconder al amor de su vida… pero ya no más…

Con un coraje inimaginable cerró la puerta con odio, lo que hizo que casi toda la habitación temblara y que algunas cosas se cayeran.

Tomo el celular de su Logs de la mano del mismo y lo lanzo con el mismo odio hacia el suelo, tomo su mano derecha y la puso en su corazón antes de dar un grito de guerra.

-¡TE AMO!-

Lo dijo, al fin lo dijo, su alma quedo en paz desde ese segundo, lo había dicho… dijo ese par de palabras que tenía guardada hace tres años.

Lo tomo de la cintura y junto sus labios por primera vez, un beso rudo y demandante que el menor de altura no tardo en corresponder, cerro sus dedos en la suave cabellera de su amado antes de rendirse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Un frenesí de lenguas inimaginables, un abrazo caliente, un solo momento donde ambos se sentían a pleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por fin eran libres…

Todo tiene un final y este beso no fue la excepción, el rubio se solto lentamente y cayo de rodillas ante su amor en un llanto que jamás imagino… lloraba por dolor, lloraba por no haberlo dicho, lloraba por amor, porque temía perderlo.

_**Temía perder a SU Logie.**_

-lo siento-sollozo a sus pies, Logan no podía creerlo… se agacho hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el y seco sus lágrimas con un suave beso en cada mejilla.

-el amor que nosotros tenemos es intocable…-sonrió cuando recordó su canción- Te amo mucho más Kenny…-y volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de amor.

No importaba lo que diría el manager, no importaba lo que dirían los demás… no importaba Nada… absolutamente nada…

Porque Kogan siempre fue real y lo será hasta el fin de los siglo, porque hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas…

Kendall y Logan son la prueba viviente de ello.

-Kogan real- comento James mirando a travez de la mirilla de la puerta para luego volverse a su amado latino-

-Kogan & Jarlos are real- dijo y se dispuso a besar a su novio-

Pero eso ya es otra historia…


End file.
